Laparoscopic surgery is a technique which allows traditionally open surgical procedures to be performed in a minimally invasive manner. To perform the procedure, a physician makes several small incisions through which instruments are placed. The instruments include surgical instruments and a laparoscope, which is a specialized camera that allows for visual examination of the interior of a patient. The laparoscope transmits images to video monitors in the operating room, and the physician is able to view the images while manipulating the instruments to perform the specific surgical procedure.
Laparoscopic surgery has been applied to perform many surgeries including, for example, gallbladder removal (cholecystectomy), appendectomy, hernia repair, removal of part of the colon (colectomy) or small intestine, surgery for acid-reflux disease (fundoplication), removal of adrenal glands, and removal of the spleen. Additionally, laparoscopic surgery has been used in multiple gynecologic procedures such as removal of the uterus (laparoscopic hysterectomy), removal of the fibroids (laparoscopic myomectomy), surgical treatment of ovarian cysts (laparoscopic cystectomy), ectopic pregnancy, and treatment of endometriosis and pelvic pain (laparoscopic presacral neurectomy). The technique has also been used to treat lung conditions, such as to remove lung tumors, and also in urological procedures, such as removing kidney cysts, kidney stones, and portions of the prostate.
During laparoscopic surgery, as well as during other explorations and procedures, it can often be difficult for a physician to be aware of the location of specific anatomical structures. It can also be difficult for a physician to distinguish anatomical structures that are the target of the procedure from anatomical structures that should be avoided during the procedure.
Exemplary anatomical structures that should be avoided during some of the procedures mentioned above include the ureters, blood vessels, gastrointestinal passageways, bile ducts, lymph passageways, spinal lumens, bronchial passageways nasal passages, and any other luminal organs. However, during laparoscopic surgery, the physician often has limited vision of the surgical site and lacks the benefit of direct tactile perception which is available with conventional open surgical techniques. As such, there is an increased risk of causing unintended injury during such surgeries.